


Lay it on the Line [PODFIC]

by Chimeraspeak, Magic_Enough, Nrandom



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, jefferson is a good dad, peter is kind of a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimeraspeak/pseuds/Chimeraspeak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Enough/pseuds/Magic_Enough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: Nine months after the collider, Miles has been meeting up with Gwen and Peter for lunch every Saturday. Naturally, this attracts his parents' attention.In which Jefferson meets and accidentally bonds with two more spider-people while Miles tries to not die of embarrassment, Gwen tries to maintain their cover, and Peter thinks the whole situation is hysterical.





	Lay it on the Line [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lay it on the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345258) by [badgerpride89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerpride89/pseuds/badgerpride89). 



Chosen by Nrandom, read by ViolentCherryBlossomMagic, and edited by Chimeraspeak for Podfic Polygons 2019!

_Nine months after the collider, Miles has been meeting up with Gwen and Peter for lunch every Saturday. Naturally, this attracts his parents' attention._

_In which Jefferson meets and accidentally bonds with two more spider-people while Miles tries to not die of embarrassment, Gwen tries to maintain their cover, and Peter thinks the whole situation is hysterical._

  


**Author's Note:**

> _We had a lot of fun with this fic! Please drop by the original posting and leave a comment for badgerpride89!_


End file.
